


The Confusing Start

by Lady0804



Category: Nexo Knights
Genre: Gen, NO DEATH, Slow Updates, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady0804/pseuds/Lady0804
Summary: Monstrox has a plan that might allow him to beat the nexo Knights once and for all. After the plan has been put into action will the Knights be able to recover or is this the end.





	1. The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 and 2 characters and designs and while Monstrox has all of the evil books the finale never happened this is in its own little area and has nothing to do with the main plot.
> 
> I've just done some minor edits as I found out I spelt Monstrox's name wrong so I wanted to fix it before anyone got annoyed I also fixed some minor spelling mistakes and added in some needed words.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters all rights go to the lego company.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monstrox comes up with a plan to beat the Nexo Knights but his first attempt fails. Also Lance gets tortured by Aaron and Clay with some, harder then usual, training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before the end of season 1 once Jestro has collected all of the evil books as we're going to pretend he didn't give the book of betrayal to Clay and gave it to Monstrux, but he didn't try to make Jestro his host. This is away from the main story line.

Clay was in the training room along with Axl, Macey and Aaron they were doing some team training. Clay, Macy and Axl were all fighting their own enemies on the ground while Aaron was on his hover shield providing air support picking off any enemies who were close to attacking his friends. Lance was nowhere to be seen, as he was avoiding the training exercise, like always, Clay had gone to get him from his room earlier but to no avail as Lance had just started an argument with him so he left and went to start the training with everyone else.

"Macy behind you!" Clay shouted as he took out another one of the simulated enemies that were coming after him.

"Bit busy!" Macy shouted back, "Aaron can I have some help?"

"Yeah sure," Aaron stated as he avoided one of Whiperillas whips, turned and shot the enemy advancing on Macy before flying away to help Axl with some of the multitude of lava monsters that were surrounding him.

It took about ten minutes for them to finish the training simulation and there had been no injuries the closest they had been to anyone getting hurt was when Axl swung his axe and it missed the intended target and nearly hit Aaron however he noticed and moved out of the way just in time. Clay went to try and get Lance to participate and he was nearly at Lance's room when they heard the alarm to tell them that Jestro was attacking. Clay was the second to last to get to the meeting room with Lance being the last one to arrive.

"Jestro is advancing on Lazyton we don't know what they want," Ava stated as Lance finally arrived.

"You must go and stop him before anyone gets injured Nexo Knights!" Merlok exclaimed as all of the knights ran to the garage to grab their vehicles.

"Let's go knights!" Clay shouted as they left the Fortrex with Aaron flying slightly ahead of everyone else so he could do some quick reconnaissance.

It took the knights five minutes to get to Lazyton and even though Jestro's monsters were attacking they were all just sitting down being lazy, hence the name of the town, Aaron was trying to get the people to evacuate and moving the people who were in immediate danger while also trying to avoid the monsters who were attacking him.

"Macy, Axl help Aaron evacuate the people, while me and Lance try to keep the monsters away from you guys and the civilians!" Clay shouts his orders before he goes and engages some of the enemies in battle knocking them away from some of the citizens. Aaron grabbed two of the citizens by the wrist and pulled them out of the way of danger, while Axl picked the last one up and put them over his shoulder so he could still fight the monsters if they attacked him. Macy was a few meters away from him fighting some of the monsters who were going after civilians and Aaron flew back in on his shield and managed to get citizens to safety.

Clay and Lance were dealing with monsters like Burnzie, Sparkks, the Beast Master, Lavaria and General Magmar. Jestro, the book of monsters (Monstrox) and the books keeper were back on their rolling fortress. Jestro was getting ready to call a retreat but Monstrox stopped him by asking a question.

"You know which one annoys me the most at times?"

"No who?" Jestro questioned curious he had a guess but he didn't want to say in case Monstrox said he was wrong and got really annoyed.

"The archer. If he wasn't around then we would have more time with our plans and they wouldn't have any air support. If we can somehow take him out of the image then it would make taking our revenge so much easier," Monstrox said deviously.

"MERLOK! NEXO KNIGHT!" Could be heard as all of the knights put their shields facing the sky so their AI wizard could help them.

"Right I think we should retreat. Don't you agree Jester?" Monstrox said suddenly

"RETREAT!" Jestro shouted and all of the monsters returned to the evil Mobile (I used google for the name so I might just call it a rolling base though it's easier to remember.)

After only 10 seconds all of the monsters could be seen running away from Lazyton.

"Well that was fun, but if you don't mind when we get back to the Fortrex I'm going back to sleep," Lance stated as he walked back to his vehicle but Aaron grabbed him by his wrist and then flew up into the air to make sure Lance doesn't try to run.

"No Lance when we get back to the Fortrex YOU'RE going to train with me while the others rest for a bit seeing as they all turned up to training while you were 'busy'!" Clay stated raising his voice to make sure his message got across to Lance.

"But why I mean I do more work then Aaron. All he does is fly around on his shield and shoot them if anything he acts like a coward when it comes to battle. However I, Lance Richmond, am always in the heat of the battle," Lance complained to Clay.

"Okay two things," Aaron stated calmly before Clay could say anything, "One I could drop you right now, which is really tempting, and secondly next time your getting surrounded by enemies I'm not going to help you," Lance looked down and while he wasn't that far up he didn't want to fall on his butt which would of happened, so he quickly apologised and Aaron just nodded to it.

"Fine I'll train. Are you happy now Clay?" Lance asked, his arm was starting to hurt from being held above him for an extended period of time and while he didn't say anything Aaron's arm was starting to hurt from holding Lance while it wasn't the fact that Lance himself was heavy he was still holding his shield, lance and was wearing his armour which all added to the weight.

"Yes I am but don't insult any of your teammates ever again you got it?" Clay said looking slightly annoyed. Lance could only nod his head and Aaron took him down to the ground and released his wrist. As soon as his wrist had been released Lance rotated his arm to get feeling back in it and Aaron flexed his hand to prevent cramp.

It only took them a few minutes to get back to the Fortrex as Merlok 2.0 had moved it closer during the battle. Lance and Clay went to the training room, to train, Macy had to go to the castle as her mother's requested her presence, Axl went to the kitchen to raid the fridge as he felt really hungry, meanwhile Aaron had gone to the control room to talk to Merlok 2.0.

"Merlok I know I shouldn't complain but that battle seemed too easy like they weren't trying properly," Aaron stated as he sat down on one of the many chairs in the area.

"I've got to agree with him Merlok and after I looked over some of the footage I saw that Jestro and the books of monsters were talking before they called for a retreat but I have no clue what they were saying to each other," Ava stated as she listened in on the conversation while typing something on the computer.

"Hm... That is troubling we will have to see what they do next and keep our guard up Monstrox was always sly." Merlock said thoughtfully, "well since we don't know their plan we should be careful but don't worry about it too much.

With Jestro, Monstrox was trying to come up with a plan to get Aaron out of the way, he didn't want to kill Aaron but he did need him to be out of battle for a little bit. "We can't kill him, the Knights or the kingdom would never leave us alone," Jestro said from next to Monstrox. "I know idiot I was trying to think about what we should do," Monstrox snapped at Jestro. The Jester flinched back slightly as Monstrux sounded really frustrated and like he wanted to actually kill someone. "We could always capture him," Jestro said, trying to help Monstrox instead of making him even more annoyed. "You know what that's actually a good idea. I think I know how we can capture him," Monstrox stated, he was staring to calm down. "Go on," Jestro encouraged so he could hear the rest of the plan. "Come on Lance it isn't that hard," Clay sighed as Lance failed to block a simple attack. "Says you!" Lance shouted as he hit the floor, "maybe we should get Aaron to help us a bit." "You insulted him less than half an hour ago and you think he'll help you?" Clay questioned.  
"Well Macy's at the castle, Axl is probably busy eating so that only leaves Aaron," Lance reasoned with Clay. "Fine but you can go and find him. Think of this as a punishment for being mean to a teammate," Clay reluctantly agreed. Lance nodded his head in understanding and walked out of the training room as the simulation turned off.It only took a few minutes for Lance to find Aaron in the control room. However it took Lance ten minutes to convince Aaron to help him. When they finally got back to the training room Clay could only look at Aaron in surprise he had not expected Aaron to help Lance after what had happened previously. When they got the simulation started it was clear Aaron wasn't helping Lance but getting his revenge by shooting his energy bolts at Lance's feet throwing off his balance. "What was that?" Lance asked Aaron after training had finished, "you could have hit my beautiful face." "I could of but I didn't and I probably wouldn't of unless I aimed at your face and you didn't annoy me that much," Aaron stated with a huge grin. "Come on Lance you know Aaron wouldn't hit you so stop panicking. The few bolts that came closest to you still gave you another step before they would of hit you, your just over-reacting." Clay said stating the obvious. Clay had to force himself to not laugh several times during the exercise while Aaron got his revenge as the look on Lance's face whenever Aaron shot his bow even when it was aimed at the enemy was priceless. It had been a few hours since the training incident and all of the knights had decided to retire for the night. Some monsters took this time to sneak onto the Fortrex however they didn't take into account that while the knights were asleep Ava and Robin were still awake. Robin held the monsters off with some of his tech while Ava used one of the alarms and the Fotrex's speaker system to update all of the knights on what was going on. It only took two minutes for all of the knights to be in their armour, have their weapons and shields and to be fighting the monsters trespassing in their house. Clay was busy fighting General Magmar while all of the other knights were busy on holding back all of the other monsters Aaron was mainly focused on making sure Ava was safe during the entirety of the battle. "Abandon mission!" General Magmar shouted, he glanced quickly at Aaron, which Clay spotted, before turning to retreat with the other monsters. "Well done Knights," Merlock congratulated as Ava finally managed to get him to come out of sleep mode, "you can all go back to bed." All of the knights turned to go back to their rooms to get some sleep, all but Clay. "Aaron can I just talk to you real quick?" Clay asked quickly. "Yeah sure," Aaron replied. "I don't know if you noticed it but I saw Magmar looking at you in particular during our battle and he did it again before he left. Do you know why?" Clay questioned. "No I don't but..." Aaron started before he was cut off by Merlock. "I think we have some sort of idea about what Jestro and Monstrox were talking about. I think you may be in trouble Aaron." Clay just looked at Aaron, worried for his friend but curious about what they were on about but before he asked Ava filled him in on what Merlock was on about. "We need to tell the other knights," Clay stated firmly after Ava had finished explaining what had happened. "You're right Clay we'll tell them tomorrow and we can figure out then what we're going to do," Merlock replied before sending Clay, Aaron, Ava and Robin, who was just listening to their conversation, to bed telling them not to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the full chapter hope you all enjoyed it. I took down the preview so I'm saying what was previously in my notes again. If you have any ideas for the story please tell me you are more then welcome to guess what happens next I don't know when the next update will be but I will aim for once a week.
> 
> There will be some filler chapters to help me set up the plot they will be shorter then regular chapters and I will try to include as few as possible.


	2. The Desision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters may seem, will seem, OOC because I need to write them like this to write the story and allow it to make sense.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters all rights go to the lego company.

"How did you fail!" Monstrox shouted at General Magmar when he arrived back at the Evil Mobile with the news that he had failed his mission, "It was a easy mission and they were all asleep!"

"Yes well, sir, we forgot about the children they work with. They were still awake and ruined all of our plans sorry," Magmar said, looking down is disappointment.

"Stupid kids!" Monstrox stated angrily.

"We just need to come up with a plan that's certain to work," Jestro said, trying to calm Monstrox, "maybe we could set up a fake attack up somewhere and when they come to save the day we can capture him then."

"No it would never work they always stay close together. We need to think of something foolproof, something they would never see coming," Monstrox said thoughtfully, "We need to wait until they are all separated or until he is with one other knight and away from the Fortrex then we attack!"

 

At the Fortrex. The next day.

 

"What's so important we all had to come down here so early?" Lance complained as he walked into the control room, like the previous day he was last there again, Macy Aaron and Axl were all sat down in random chairs while Clay and Ava were stood next to Merlock's computer pedestal.

"We've got something important we need to talk about. And it's nine Lance it's not early," Ava stated blandly.

"Yes the child's right we have much to talk about," Merlock said, "we have reason to believe that Monstrox and Jestro are planning something..."

"Yes but aren't they always like that," Lance cut in.

"That may be so Lance but we think Aaron may be in trouble because of it," Clay said.

"Why do you think that Clay?" Macy asked.

"Well on some footage from the battle yesterday I saw Jestro and Monstrox talking and while I haven't been able to fully figure out what they were saying I have managed to find out that Monstrox was talking to Jestro cutting him off from calling a retreat, and then told Jestro to call a retreat after saying something," Ava said.

"Also last night during the attack I kept seeing General Magmar looking at Aaron and not paying full attention to my attacks until I nearly hit him. You also have the fact that even after he called the retreat he stared at Aaron for a few seconds before retreating himself." Clay finished for Ava explaining what he saw the previous night.

"This has me troubled because normally Monstrox targets all of you Knights but it looks like he is currently only targeting Aaron, and we have no idea why," Merlock said finally, allowing Macy and Axl to absorb and understand the information they had just been given. Aaron just stood up at that moment in time and went to leave.

"Where do you think your going?" Ava asked as Aaron neared the door.

"I'm going to my room away from all of this. So chill," Aaron stated, trying to get away from his friends, "nothing's going to happen while I'm walking to my room which is literally just down the hall."

"Seriously, they'd better not become super overprotective!" Aaron stated frustrated to no one in particular as he reached his room, "I swear they are over thinking this I can take care of myself! I'm not a baby!" Aaron grabbed his hover shield and left his room he jumped on his shield and went back to the control room. The only reason he went to his room to grab his shield was because he was getting bored and he wanted something to do. He planned on doing some target practice later but the chances of doing that in peace were going to be pretty slim. He walked closer to the control room and he saw Axl stomping out of the room looking pretty annoyed.

"Hey big guy, what's the matter?" Aaron asked slightly worried for why his friend looked so annoyed and angry.

"They want to treat you like a baby and keep you in the Fortrex while we all go on missions and they aren't considering that you're safer with us as they've attacked here plenty of times before!" Axl pretty much shouted in Aarons ear it was accidental but the way they were positioned next to each other just made it sound really loud for Aaron.

"Yeah I sort of figured that was going to happen," Aaron stated sort of annoyed that he was right, "Hey do you want to do blow off some steam?"

"Yeah sure," Axl agreed quickly, "It'll also make everyone panic we might have to sneak out though."

"Or we can go to the training room and it will work just as well as they all think I'm in my room," Aaron said with his signature grin on his face. Axl nodded and smiled before they quickly but quietly made their way to the training room.

 

***

 

"Guys have any of you seen Aaron?" Clay asked panicked as he walked into the dining area.

"No isn't he in his room?" Macy responded as she and Lance both looked towards Clay.

"He isn't there but he couldn't of left because Ava says he hasn't been through the control room at all today since our talk earlier on!" Clay said, starting to get worried.

"Relax if he did manage to get out Axl must be with him," Lance stated, "I mean we haven't seen either of them since after that meeting ." Lance went on his phone and started taking useless pictures.

"Right, well I'll help you look again Clay does that sound like a plan?" Macy offered, "where didn't you look?"

"I've looked everywhere but the training room," Clay stated, "but we would know if either of them were in their because we would hear them."

"It doesn't hurt to check though does it?" Macy replied, "come on let's go and see if they're there real quick before dinner (where I live dinner is the meal in the middle of the day and tea is the night meal so I am going to refer to them as that when I have to mention it so I don't confuse myself.) Macy and Clay left Lance in the dining area to go and check the training room.

"Do you think we should just wait in here to see how long it takes them to look in here?" Aaron asked Axl, he was finding this too fun and they had just finished an hour and a half training session to let Axl blow off some steam.

"Yeah. It's been funny listening to Clay run around looking for you," Axl replied.

"I'm telling you they're not in their we would of heard them if they were training," Aaron and Axl could hear Clay say to someone else.

"Come on we at least have to check before we tell Melock we don't want to worry him over nothing," Macy said being the voice of reason. Aaron and Axl both went and stood near the middle of the room facing the door so that they could be seen clearly. The door opened and while Clay and Macy were relieved to see them still inside the Fortrex Clay became very mad very quickly.

"WHERE WERE YOU WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR THE PAST THIRTY MINUTES!" Clay shouted.

"Correction you've been looking for him for the past thirty minutes Macy's only just started to help you," Axl said to Clay.

"He's got you there Clay, and I told you they would be in here I mean Axl didn't look very happy when he was leaving and though Aaron may be reckless he's not dumb enough to go outside by himself right now," Macy said trying to hold back laughter, "Aaron sorry if it seemed like we were treating you as a child but we want to make sure that you're safe."

"And I understand that, Macy, I do but it's just a bit annoying how it seems like none of you trust me to be able to fend for myself," Aaron said truthfully.

After a few minutes of looking Lance found everyone in the training room and told them that it was time for dinner. So they all went back to the dining area to sit down to eat and after a nice meal Clay took Aaron to the side to talk to him.

"Aaron do you really feel that we don't trust in your abilities?" Clay asked," and I want a honest opinion."

"Yes Clay at times I do. It's not often but comments like Lance's from yesterday don't really make the feeling go away and Axl told me what you wanted to do and I already had a feeling that was going to happen but it does just feel like you don't trust me when it's me the enemies after," Aaron said honestly, what he said shocked Clay as Aaron was always so happy and didn't seem to let thing like this bother him.

"Ok Aaron you can continue to come on missions but as soon as more enemies than normal start to go after you all at once you are staying here," Clay said after a few minutes Aaron just nodded and walked away from Clay.

Macy had hear what Clay had said and what Aaron had confessed to before and she realised that whenever they go on missions they very rarely ask Aaron to go ahead he just does and he is ok with it. It's like he's trying to prove himself to someone even though he knows that the team all respect him they all respect each other. She then remembered how he said he had a feeling that they were going to decide that he was going to have to stay back on the next few missions. Aaron had always been good at figuring other people out by their body language that was one of the reasons he knew when he had to help without being told, he always knew when they were struggling, and despite what Lance had said the previous day he was an important part of the team always being able to keep everyone both calm and alive.

"Hey Clay what was that about?" she asked as she walked into the room Aaron had walked past her and she wasn't sure if he had seen her or just ignored her. Another thing about Aaron while he's amazing at reading people's body language he makes it really hard to read his.

"Aaron just admitted to how he felt," Clay said quietly, not quite knowing what to make of the situation.

"Come on Clay we both know he'll be fine he just needed to let put some pent out anger. You know he always stays optimistic when around us to keep our spirits up. It might of just got too much for him," Macy said trying to help Clay, and herself, make something of that quick emotional outbreak from Aaron. The alarm signalling an attack from Jestro and Monstrox.

"Yeah you're probably right. Come on let's go and see what's going on," Clay said finally.


	3. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's noticed that as time goes on these chapters get shorter. Because I have when I'm typing them The first one took a long time but was mostly just typing the second was half typing half thinking and this one was mainly thinking. Then again though I had a hard time trying to figure out how to word everything properly not actually coming up with the plot this bit was planned from chapter 1 I just didn't know when to include it.
> 
> This has been edited to fit with the next chapter.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters all rights go to the lego company.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jestro asked Monstrox as their monsters attacked the village of Porton.  
"Yes I am, well at least I hope it does, We just need to wait for them to show up," Monstrox replied, at that very moment the sound of vehicles approaching could be heard, "here they are. See you just need to be more patient."  
"Yeah, yeah," Jestro said, "So what's the plan fully, you never filled me in on it fully."  
"Well, the monsters are going to spread the knights thin so they split up to take out the monsters, hopefully General Magmar or Whipperilla end up fighting him, as they know the plan," Monstrox filled him in on part of the plan even though he knew he probably shouldn't, because whenever Jestro knows what the plan is it seems to go wrong even if he doesn't play a part in it like now, "They have to aim to knock him off of his hovershield so we can capture him."  
"Ah, lets hope it works," Jestro said as he watched the monsters starting to attack the knights. The monsters had managed to slip the knights into two groups; Lance, Clay and Macy had managed to stay together and Aaron was helping Axl. "Maybe we should start the plan now before they get a power up," Jestro stated quickly.  
"That's a good idea," Monsrox said as he shouted over General Magmar, "We're going to start the plan now it should work just make sure that everyone sticks to it and you succeed!"  
"Yes Monstrox, as you say," Magmar said as he went to relay the plan to other monsters so they knew what to do. It took five minutes for the plan to be put into action but the effects could be seen quite quickly. As the only other person near Aaron was Axl he had quite a few monsters going after him to make sure he couldn't help Aaron. Clay, Macy and Lance we stuck fighting about a hundred of the lesser monsters but kept having too many of them attacking at once to be able to call for a Nexo power up. Aaron probably had the worst of it, He had Bunrsie and Sparkks throwing smaller monsters at him and Whiperilla kept aiming her whips at him. Because of all that, he had lost sight of General Magmar which was a pretty bad thing.

Due to the fact that Aaron was busy, looking around and trying to make sure that Axl was ok, he didn't see one of Whiperilla's whip until it was too late and he got knocked off of his shield. However Axl saw this and shouted for Macy to come and help him with some of the monsters that were attacking him. Macy came over and managed to help Axl knock back the majority of the monsters.

When Aaron hit the ground he heard ringing in his ears and his sight was blurry, but from what he could make out he could see Macy helping Axl to fight the monsters surrounding them before they started to make their way over to him. His sight began to blur more and the ringing in his ears got worse but he could hear Clay shout.  
"Merlock! Nexo Knight!" all of the knights, minus Aaron lifted their shields into the air for the power up. At this point in time Axl and Macy had made their way to him, Axl was fighting the monsters and Macy had bent down to make sure that Aaron was ok.  
"Aaron you need to stay awake ok," Macy said as she checked Aaron's head, "Clay we need some help Aarons got a concussion and there are too many monsters!" Macy shouted over to Lance and Clay. Aaron's head was really starting to hurt and all of the shouting and fighting wasn't helping. Dark spots were starting to form at the edge of his vision and he felt really tired Macy must of noticed that he felt exhausted as she kept telling him to stay awake.  
"Axl you and Macy get Aaron back to the Fortrex and keep him awake!" Clay told them as he and Lance reached them and thought the monsters. Seeing as it was near impossible for the plan to succeed Monstrox called for a retreat so the knights were stuck with fighting all of the smaller monsters but because of the large number of them it was still a challenge.

After about 5 minutes of walking slowly Axl, with Aaron in his arms, and Macy who was fighting any monsters who got close to them reached the vehicles and set off to the Fortrex.  
"Aaron, how's your head?" Macy asked trying to start a conversation to keep Aaron awake.  
"It hurts," Aaron said quietly as his headache worsened.  
"Anything else?" Axl asked driving as fast as he was willing to on the rocky terrain.  
"I can hear constant ringing, my visions blurry and I've got a splitting headache," Aaron said as he started to close his eyes.  
"Aaron you've got to stay awake we aren't that far away from the Fortrex now. Ok," Macy told him as she saw that he was starting to close his eyes. Aaron just nodded in response.  
"Macy if you support his head I'll drive faster but with the chance of him hitting his head more I don't want to," Axl said with worry etched onto his face.  
"Ok Axl," Macy said and after a couple of seconds of her moving around she said, "I'm supporting his head the best I can Axl. We've got to hurry he's closing his eyes more now and I don't know how much longer he can stay awake, but he can't sleep until we check his head."  
"Yeah I know Macy we should be there within a minute and a half.

Once Lance and Clay had finished fighting all of the monsters and had made their way back to the Fortrex in the control room they saw Axl sat there talking to Merlock with Macy sat down. They quickly explained what they saw.  
"Hey how's Aaron?" Clay asked as he sat down next to Macy.  
"He should be fine he just needs to rest and not move around much. He's sleeping currently and we don't know when he'll wake up he did take quite a brutal hit to his head," Merlock responded.  
"Ok thanks Merlock," Clay said feeling bad that he couldn't do more for his team mate, "I'm going to go train."  
"Clay..." Macy started getting ready to follow him but Lance stopped her.  
"He just needs some time to himself," Lance stated quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating whether or not to take this further and give him amnesia for a small amount of time.
> 
> I want to apologise about the fact that some parts are really fleshed out and the fight scenes are so boring and involve so little fighting being described. I can't write fight scenes. If someone would like to help me with them that would be appreciated if it would make the chapters more enjoyable.
> 
> Also this plot does revolve around more than failed plots and Monstrox is soon going to change his plans. To what you may ask. I don't know yet, I write the story as it comes to me.
> 
> I am going to aim for three chapters a week. Monday, Wednesday and Friday do you guys agree with this?
> 
> Also do you want to see Aaron with Amnesia. If so will it be full blown so he remembers his name and a few other little bits but he doesn't remember the knights or most of the past few years. Or, option number 2, he has slight Amnesia for over the past few weeks?


	4. What Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first filler chapter.
> 
> I am going to be busy for the next few weeks I will try to update when I can but it might not be on a regular basis sorry.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters all rights go to the lego company.

Melock hear the Fortrex garage door open and a few minutes later saw Macy and Axl supporting a dazed Aaron into the room.  
"What happened?" Merlock asked worried.  
"I'll explain once I've helped Macy get Aaron to his room," Axl stated as he and Macy made their way across the room.  
"Ok, Macy do you want me to call one of the squire bots to help?" Merlock replied.  
"No thanks I've got it!" Macy shouted as she and Axl made it out of the room with Aaron.

It took around five minutes for Axl and Macy to get Aaron to his room and lied down so Macy could tend to his head if she needed to. Axl left the room as soon as he could to go and explain the events of the battle to Merlock. Aarons room was dead silent as Macy sat there watching Aaron breath evenly he had fallen asleep and she hadn't been able to wake him up so she was letting him sleep for a bit. Since she got to get a better look at his head she saw that he did have a cut on his head it wasn't deep but she did clean it and bandage it because when she was cleaning the wound it had started to bleed quite heavily.

~~~

"Oh dear that is troublesome," Merlock stated after hearing Axl's story. Macy had walked in about ten minutes into the explanation and when Clay and Lance arrived they explained what they saw throughout the battle. Clay left the room after asking some questions presumably to train. Macy left not long after him and went to check on Aaron.

When she arrived at his room she saw that he was awake but looking around confused.  
"Excuse me," Aaron said as he saw Macy walk in, "but do you mind telling me where I am?"  
"We're in the Fortrex you're suffering from a concussion. What do you remember?" Macy asked figuring that Aaron was suffering from amnesia also but didn't want to mention it to him encase he panicked slightly.  
"I remember us about to graduate from the training academy. Why?" He replied with a look of confusion on his face. Why was one of his closest friends asking what he remembered and when did they move into the 'Fortrex'.  
"Aaron that was a few months ago," Macy stated quietly, "look I need you to not panic while I go get either Clay or Axl to help me explain what happened and what you've forgotten."  
"What do you mean forgotten?"  
"Aaron you've got amnesia and you've forgotten a lot of important things," Macy replied as she walked out of his room the door closing behind her. Aaron just looked at the door trying to arrange his thoughts and process what he had just heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length of the chapter it was rushed I will make it up to you.
> 
> I fell like I should point out that Aaron would be scared because while he might recognise Macy he would be in a place which he didn't recognise which is scary for anyone. That is why he acts so differently in the chapter so yeah. Does this make sense?
> 
> Next chapter might be about Monstrox and his plans it might not be I don't know yet.


	5. The Revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if characters seem a bit OOC.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters all rights go to the lego company.

Clay and Axl were sat in the control room going over what had happened in the previous battle again trying to see if they had missed anything.  
"I don't see what else we could of missed Clay, if we missed anything at all," Axl stated as Clay went to talk over the event again.  
"I know Axl but I don't see what else we can do we need to see if we missed anything or if we can figure out more about Monstrox's plan," Clay replied starting to get slightly annoyed at him.  
"You're right Clay but we also have to be there for Aaron,"  
"You're right,"  
"Guys Aaron's awake but we have a problem!" Macy exclaimed as she walked into the control room.  
"What is it Macy?" Clay questioned as he stood up and walked towards her to comfort her.  
"Aaron is suffering from amnesia and can't remember anything from the past few months. The last thing he remembers is us getting ready to graduate," Macy stated with tears in her eyes.  
"What can we do?" Axl asked.  
"We need to comfort him knights. I know this is hard, but Aaron may still be a target for Monstrox. He also needs our support until he can regain his memories," Merlock stated as he came onto his podium. Macy, Axl and Clay all looked at each other for a moment before making their way to Aaron's room getting ready to explain what happened, "Before you leave knights you cannot tell Aaron about everything that's happened after the graduation it could cause him to go into shock."

Macy and Clay decided to stay outside of Aaron's room and let Axl go in to talk to Aaron. It wasn't long though before Axl came out supporting Aaron, he was still too weak to walk by himself, so he could get something to eat. It only took a minute and a half to get Aaron sat down in the eating area, while Axl went to the kitchen to get some food for him and Aaron to eat. Clay and Macy walked in and sat down with Aaron and had a conversation with him about his family and things that they previously did in knights school. Axl walked back in and set a bowl of fruit down in front of Aaron for him to slowly eat, he himself had a plate of cooked meat to eat along with assortments of other foods. Lance decided that this would be a good time to walk in after waking up from his afternoon nap, not knowing what happened he started to talk to Macy about the battle. Macy signalled for him to shut up, but thankfully for them Aaron was busy talking to Axl and wasn't listening to Lance in the slightest, Clay grabbed Lance's arm and dragged him out of the eating area to talk to him.

"Lance we're not allowed to talk about anything that happened after us getting prepared for out graduation from then knights academy," Clay stated sternly.  
"Why?" Lance replied annoyed at Clay and brushing off his armour.  
"Because Aaron is suffering amnesia and can't remember anything past that day Merlock is worried that if we try to fill him in on what's going on it could cause him to go into shock. Personally I think being in the Fortrex is a bit too much for him but we have no where else safe to go!" Clay snapped slightly getting annoyed at Lance's ignorance.  
"Ok look I'm sorry, I'll keep it in mind," Lance and Clay walked back into the eating area to see Aaron, Axl and Macy all laughing at something, which they didn't question, before they heard an alarm go off.  
"Another attack?" Macy asked.  
"Lets go and check," Clay responded, "Axl can you stay here with Aaron in case something happens?" Axl nodded his head before he started eating again.

Clay, Lance and Macy all walked into the control room to see monsters standing there with Robin, in his mech, on the floor and Ava was cornered next to the control panel. The knights wasted no time at all at unsheathing their weapons and started to attack the monsters while they were still somewhat unnoticed. Macy made her way over to Ava while Clay fought over to Robin Lance just ran towards near the middle of the room near Merlock's podium to prevent it from getting damaged during the battle. Clay can only assume that commotion was heard by Axl as he came running to the door and fought the monsters who were trying to get further into the Fortrex effectively giving them only one way to go which would lead them to the exit.

After half an hour of relentless battle were the knights able to rest as the enemies decided to retreat. The knights were mainly uninjured they were largely sore from fighting for 30 minutes without rest, as Ava pointed out a but of damage had been done to Merlock's system before they arrived but it was nothing her and Robing couldn't fix without time.  
"Where's Aaron?" Clay asked while trying to regulate his breathing. Axl pointed behind him.  
"The training room and before you asked I made sure no monsters were past this room before I came he is safe I also had him block the door from the inside telling him only to open it if he knew it was one of us,"  
"Ok," Macy replied as Clay went to take Aaron back to his room so he could rest a bit more and recover from his other wounds, " how is he?"  
"He's a bit better. His legs are still weak but he hasn't had to walk properly for a while hopefully he just needs to let them heal and then strengthen them a bit," Axl replied as they went to their rooms to rest for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? If you spot any mistakes please tell me.
> 
> I don't know if I have mentioned it before but I am looking for people to help me write because of school and other things going on in my life.
> 
> This chapter may seem a bit rushed I've had a bit of writers block and this is the result of being sat down for two hours which is the time it takes me to write, proof read and publish a chapter (It took me two hours just to write this one without the other stuff.)
> 
> I want to continue this story as I don't want to end up like my last one but I don't know what to write if you have any ideas please tell me.


	6. The Nightmare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy and Clay talk about important plans for future battles.  
> Clay and Axl find out they can't help their friend when they are affected by nightmares.  
> Lance starts an argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update I hope you like the chapter.

After the attack Clay and Axl went to the training room to get Aaron and help him get back to his room, encase he needed the help. Macy and Lance stayed with Ava and she filled them in on what happened.  
"Do you really think their still after Aaron?" Macy asked as she started to realise just how bad this had gotten and that if they couldn't diffuse this quick they would never be able to help Aaron regain his memories.  
"It looks like it," Merlock 2.0 responded, "If Monstrox is targeting Aaron, he won't stop until he succeeds."  
"So what your saying is that we need to just let Merlock get what he wants?" Lance said.  
"Lance!" Macy exclaimed disgusted with what her friend was suggesting they do.  
"Wait, hear me out. I mean what if we let them take Aaron and then tail them so we can find out what their plan is at least," Lance replied quickly, trying to defend himself.  
"That is not a bad idea," Merlock stated, Macy turned to say something but Merlock cut her off, "But in Aarons current stated of health this is not something we can do. We don't know what Monstorx has planned so it is too risky."  
"Anyway, Aaron won't even remember who Monstrox is or what he is capable of. He might just think that we're betraying him"," Macy stated as she saw Clay waiting outside of the doorway and signalling for her to come over there, she signalled for him to give her a minute.  
"That is very true Macy, we just have to make sure we keep Aaron safe until he regains his memory or until we can find a way to stop Monstrox from going after him," Merlock said, "let's leave this subject at this for now." After Merlock said this Lance went to his room while Macy followed Clay to his room.

"What's the matter Clay?" Macy asked as the door closed behind her.  
"Axl is with Aaron currently, but I don't know what to do," Clay confessed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I want to leave Aaron here, but after what he confessed yesterday about what he thinks we think of him, I just wouldn't feel right leaving him here. Even if he doesn't remember what he said to me I just wouldn't be able to stand it because what happens if he does he remember he'll be mad at me and I don't want that again."  
"Whoa, Clay, calm down if we need to go out then one of us can stay with him. I know what you mean I'll feel guilty if we leave him but at the end of the day its not safe for him to be in a battle if he doesn't remember what we're up against."  
"I guess you're right. Who should stay here with him?"  
"I mean he seems the most comfortable with Axl,"  
"Ok I'll ask Axl to stay with him," Clay decided as he and Macy went to leave the room. Macy went to do some training, while Clay went back to Aaron's room to make sure he and Axl were ok.

"So how's your family been? I mean we've talked about mine but not yours," Aaron asked Axl as Clay walked into the room.  
"Well I haven't seen them for a while," Axl lied.  
"Oh well it doesn't matter then," Aaron said, as he waved at Clay.  
"Hey Aaron," Clay said calmly trying not to show his previous emotions, "its getting late do you want to try and get some sleep. We can continue talking in the morning, oh and if you want one of us to stay we can I don't mind and I bet Axl wouldn't."  
"Yeah that's fine by me," Axl agreed, understanding that Clay wanted someone to stay with Aaron in case something happened.  
"I don't mind if you stay," Aaron said as he tried to find a comfy place to lay down so he could get some sleep.  
Axl went out of the room and grabbed some extra pillows and blankets for him Clay to use while they stay in Aarons room for the night.  
"Hey Aaron, real quick, how are you feeling?" Clay asked as he waited for Axl to get back. *** Once Aaron had gone to sleep Clay was going to tell Axl what he and Macy had previously discussed, but leave out what Aaron had confessed to him about not feeling like we trusted in his abilities he knew that Axl would bring it up with Aaron and he didn't need that added stress and not to mention that he doesn't remember that conversation.

***

Once Axl came back with the spare pillows and blankets Clay asked him to step outside for a few minutes because he needed to talk to him about something.  
"What did you want to talk about Clay?" Axl asked.  
"Me and Macy were talking about it earlier, and while it would be basically half of our team, we were wondering if you would mind staying behind with Aaron when we go on missions. Just until he regains his memories," Clay asked, basically begging Axl to say yes.  
"That's fine by me if it helps Aaron then I'll stay," Axl stated kindly.  
"It's just that me and Macy were worried that Monstrox would attack the Fortrex while we're out and no one would be able to protect Aaron while he isn't fully himself," Clay continued to explain their situation, "one last thing. Thanks Axl it was either you or Lance."  
"Yeah seeing as I don't want to lose Aaron as a good friend, when he regains his memory, I'm glad I said yes I don't want to leave him with Lance," Axl replied taking in their current situation, "I mean Aaron isn't someone to hold a grudge, but I know that he'll still take his revenge and we don't want Lance to be too injured because of that."  
"Yeah I saw that happen Aaron came to help me and Lance train after like 10 minutes of Lance begging him to come, he kept shooting his energy bolts near Lance. It caused Lance to become panicked even when Aaron was shooting at an enemy," Clay said, laughing at the memory.  
"I wish I was there," Axl replied, through his own laughter at what had occurred in the training session.

***

Aaron had managed to find a comfortable position to lay in and fell asleep while Clay and Axl were outside talking. While he was sleeping though he was made aware that he could feel his surroundings, but it wasn't his bed that he could feel it was grass under his feet and he could see trees around him, it looked like he was in a clearing. He recognised the clearing as part of the dark woods he also saw that there was this snake woman in the clearing shouting that her name was Whiperilla, she was attacking with her whip but he couldn't tell who she was fighting, however he could hear someone shouting back at her and it sounded like his voice but he couldn't remember who she was or even when he was in the dark woods.

He woke up in a cold sweat with Clay and Axl stood over him looking worried.  
"Are you ok Aaron," Axl asked as he helped Aaron sit up in his bed.  
"Yeah, I... I'm fine," Aaron stuttered slightly.  
"Are you sure you were thrashing about in your sleep?" Clay asked generally worried about his injured friend, he could see the sweat glistening on Aarons forehead, even though it was quite cold in his room.  
"I'm sure. I have a question though," Aaron stated, as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.  
"What do you want to ask?" Clay questioned.  
"Who's Whiperilla?" Aaron asked. Axl gasped slightly at the fact that Aaron was able to remember one of their enemies.  
Is his memory returning? Axl thought to himself. Where as Clay was more worried about the fact that he remembered Whiperilla's name when he couldn't remember that they had graduated from the knights academy.  
"We should probably go and get the others and talk to Merlock he could explain it better than we could probably," Clay said as he and Axl helped Aaron get out of his bed. Macy had missed it when she checked Aaron over for wounds, because she was mainly worried about his concussion, but when he hit the ground his left leg landed on a rock, and while he didn't break any bones, it made moving his leg hard as whenever he did put pressure on it, it wouldn't support his weight making it so he couldn't really walk so Axl normally helped him move.  
"How's your leg feeling Aaron?" Axl asked, Aaron leaned on him for support so they could move out of his room.  
"In all honesty I can't tell if it's got any better because there's been a few times that even with you supporting me and me putting barely any weight on my left leg I still nearly fall, I'm just hoping I need to rest it a bit more as it isn't as frequent as it was, however I still can't move on my own," Aaron stated as he winced in pain from catching his leg on part of Axl's armour.

***

Slowly Aaron and Axl made their way towards the control room while Clay went to wake everyone up. He went to Lance first seeing as he was the closest.  
"Hey Lance," Clay said as he knocked quite loudly on Lance's door just so Lance can't say he didn't hear him. Clay heard Lance groan as he was woken up and realised that it was Clay outside his door.  
"What?" Lance asked tiredly as the door to his room opened.  
"We're meeting in the control room. All of us so yes that means you have to come," Clay said the last bit as Lance opened his mouth to argue.  
"What's it about?" Lance asked curiously as no alarms had sounded so he knew it wasn't an attack.  
"It's about Aaron he..." Clay started but was interrupted by Lance.  
"Wait you mean to tell me that you woke me up because of something to do with Aaron!?"  
"Yes he is apart of this team and we need to support him!"  
"I don't care about that I meant what I said about him being a coward and all. I only apologised so he didn't drop me!"  
"Well if that's what you really think tell me when I'm awake and when he's recovered fully I'll tell Aaron what you said and I'll let him aim at you again in training," Clay stated simply, "now get to the control room." Lance slowly started to realise what he had said he didn't mean any of it he was just tired and annoyed.  
"Look Clay I..."  
"Didn't mean any of it I know which is why I won't tell Aaron unless, like I said you repeat it when you are wide awake. So this is basically mercy from me because I know next time Aaron's annoyed with you in training he might actually shot you and not near you." Clay left and went to retrieve Macy who was a lot calmer about this whole situation.

After a few minutes everyone, except Ava and Robin, were in the control room and Axl had woken Merlock up while Cay was getting Lance and Macy.  
"Hey Merlock I was wondering if you could tell me something?" Aaron asked, from where he was sitting.  
"Yes Aaron?"  
"Well I was wondering. Who's Whiperilla?"  
"Oh dear..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know that one paragraph about Aaron's nightmare that was meant to be longer but as I got to writing I wanted to focus on other things. Also to avoid any confusion I explained why Axl is supporting Aaron there is NO shipping.
> 
> And even if there was no... just no shipping those two is wrong, for me at least, they're just really good friends and that is how I am portraying them... or at least trying to.


	7. Answers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlock answers some of Aarons questions.  
> Axl, Clay and Aaron have a deep conversation about life before the academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do deal with a little sad bit sorry.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters all rights go to the lego company.

"Oh dear..." Merlock said.  
"What's the matter Merlock," Macy asked.  
"Aaron how much do you remember about Whiperilla?"  
"Not much I just had a dream where I could see her,"  
"What happened in this dream," Merlock asked curious.  
"We were in a clearing in the dark woods and she just kept screaming that her name was Whiperilla and not Whimperilla, or something like that, she also kept attacking someone but I couldn't see who, but it sounded like it was me."  
"When you say you couldn't see them you mean?" Lance questioned not fully understanding what Aaron meant.  
"I mean I tried to look around but I couldn't move it was like I was paralysed. I know it wasn't real but it was freaky only being able to see this weird snake lady lashing out with her whips." Aaron replied, as everyone looked at him.

Merlock was deep in thought trying to figure out what he could tell Aaron without sending him into shock or causing him to lash out at his friends.  
"Aaron I can't go into much detail but I need you to promise that you won't over react to what I'm about to tell you," Merlock said after a long minute of thinking to himself about how he could answer Aarons question without keying him in on just how much he's missed.  
"I promise Merlock, now why is she the only thing I was able to see in this dream?" Aaron asked as he tried to reposition himself as his right leg, his good leg, felt like it was going dead from the way he was forced to sit for his left leg.  
"Ok so first to answer who Whiperilla is, she is a monster who was summoned here by Monstrox," Merlock started to answer his questions, he decided to leave out the fact that Jestro is working with Monstrox because Aaron will still see him as a friend and not a foe, "secondly as to why you could only see her I think it's because before you blacked out she was one of the last people you saw who you now don't recognise so your mind is trying to piece together who she is."  
"Well if that's true does this mean he'll gain the rest of his memories soon and will it be like this?" Lance asked unaware of how rude he sounded.  
"I don't know Lance. I really don't know. I am going to warn you all of this though, Aaron you may continue to experience these nightmares, as they are definitely not pleasant dreams, so the you are going to have to be ready to get a few sleepless nights," Aaron nodded at what Merlock said, "the rest of you are going to have to be willing to put up with the fact that you may be woken up because of these events as we don't know how quick his memories will return," Merlock finished as all f the knights looked at each other before nodding at Merlock to say they understand.

"Axl why don't you take Aaron back to his room he looks like he's going to pass out," Clay said once everyone had digested the information given to them. Axl walked over to Aaron and picked him up bridal style.  
"Dude, I can walk," Aaron said in protest.  
"Your body is still to weak you admitted to that earlier and Clay's right you look like you're going to collapse, even without a bad leg, if you tried to walk," Axl said as he left the room.  
"Well if we're all done I'm going to go back to bed," Lance said as he made to leave the room.  
"Wait a minute Lance," Clay said, and Lance stopped not feeling like starting another argument, "before Aaron woke up he kept thrashing about in his sleep and while we didn't tell him he kept moaning in pain. I think that as time goes on these nightmares are going to become really painful for him to the point of he may wake us up due to him screaming."  
"I have to agree," Macy said quietly, "if that was the first one then they're only going to get worse unless Aaron started with the worst one first."  
"Yeah none of us have that luck," Lance said in agreement, "we may of had that fight, but I still want to help him to make up for it. Even if he doesn't remember it."  
"The only thing we can do for now is not get agitated if he wakes us up it isn't his fault, we also need to try and help him," Clay said after quickly thinking, "lets try and get some sleep," Clay turned to leave, "oh yeah me and Axl said we would sleep with Aaron tonight, and I'm really happy we did, so you can find us in Aaron's room."

Everyone went back to their rooms or to the room they would be sharing for the night in Clays case. When the door to Aarons room opened he saw Axl sat down in a chair he had moved next to Aarons bed.  
"Is he ok?" Clay asked.  
"Yeah he fell asleep really quick," Axl replied softly, "before you ask he asked me to sit here I am not trying to be creepy, he said he would be able to fall asleep faster knowing someone who he trusts is next to him." Clay nodded understanding the situation he knew that while Aaron tried to always be optimistic he needs to let his walls down at times and he's pretty sure that's the side they are currently seeing.  
"Axl, you know when Aaron was talking to you about his family," Clay started to say.  
"Yeah,"  
"What was he talking about? I mean before then Aarons never mentioned his family."  
"He was just tell me about his siblings, he didn't mention his parents."  
"It's like he wants to separate himself from his family."  
"Yeah or at least his family," Axl sighed, "please don't mention that I told you this he wanted it to be a secret. I think when he left his parents weren't happy with him from what I gathered his family all does the exact same thing and he wanted to try something different."  
"That seems to be the case because I mean Aaron's family is the only one we haven't met. Now that I think about it he never told us where he lived."  
"It seems like he want's to avoid his family at all costs and not just separate himself from them." Aaron turned over in his sleep and looked at them, he had woken up while they were talking and was just listening to their conversation.  
"Sorry that we woke you Aaron," Clay apologised quickly not knowing how much of their conversation he had heard.  
"It's ok, and you are right in some aspects. My mum was made that I wanted to leave the village so we got into a huge argument my dad turned against me at that point as well which is why I don't talk about them. Because of us falling out my siblings won't talk to me as they are scared my parents will turn against them as well, but I told them it was ok and they shouldn't worry about me and live their own lives."  
"I'm sorry I didn't know," Axl said, he was really sad that Aaron had heard their conversation and felt like telling them what happened.  
"Why did you tell us that Aaron?" Clay asked confused, throughout all of their time of training no matter how much they had asked Aaron about his family he had never said anything and told them it wasn't important, this was at the knights academy so Clay knew Aaron still remembered it. In response Aaron just shrugged his shoulders not really knowing how to answer.

***

"Jestro our spy's have come back with important news on the knights." General Magmar said, as he bowed down in front of Jestro.  
"What have they got to say?" Jestro said as Lavaria walked into the room and bowed quickly before straightening back up.  
"The boy is suffering from amnesia, so their leader is keeping him confined to the Fortrex with the axe wielder staying with him when they go on a mission," Lavaria said.  
"Hmm so while we didn't capture him, we did manage to get him out of the way for a while," Monstrox sneered, "do you know what the last thing he remembers is?"  
"No I didn't hear that, I had lo leave because the young boy who helps them was on the roof and looking at my hiding place."  
"Ok you're dismissed Lavaria," Jestro said, pleased with the information that they had received, "what should we do. I mean I know we're supposed to be evil but it doesn't seem right going for Aaron while he doesn't remember what's going on."  
"I guess your right," Monstrox said trying to keep Jestro happy he didn't want to be betrayed again, "we'll leave Aaron alone, but we'll still attack villages and the kingdom. Do we have a deal?"  
"We have a deal," Jestro said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Well the last one was long so I guess it's ok. It took me so long to come up with the name for this chapter. Why I don't know, but it did.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. We're sort of in the middle-ish. It gets a bit confusing so just ask if you get lost with what's happened so far I don't mind.


	8. Good news.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in this first story some things get resolved and we learn about a joke after a few weeks of nothing happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this book. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed or half-assed, this was how it was meant to end in a light-hearted way with a small time skip between the last chapter and this one.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters all rights go to the lego company.

It had been a few weeks since Aaron had talked to Clay and Axl about his personal life and while Clay was constantly worried Aaron was going to tell him to forget what had happened or that Aaron wouldn't talk to him again, Axl was still really happy that Aaron had opened up to them. During the few weeks that had passed Aaron had regained a few of his memories like; Graduating, what had happened with Jestro, Monstrox, but not much else it was a slow process and Macy was starting to worry that Aaron would never remember everything.  
"Hey Macy," Lance said, snapping Macy out of her thoughts.  
"Yeah, Lance, what's up?" She responded quickly, a little surprised.  
"Are you ok? You've been staring at the wall for the past five minutes, and while I would have talked to you earlier I was worried about you damaging my perfect face,"  
"I might punch you now," Macy stated blandly and Lance stepped away to avoid any injuries, "anyway do you need me for anything?"  
"Aaron wanted to talk to you about something. Axl made him stay in his bed for some reason, so he sent me to come and get you,"  
Clay walked into the room to see Macy and Lance talking to each other. "Hey guys," he said as he walked up to them. "Hey Clay I'm just going to see Aaron about something," Macy said as she got ready to leave, "I'll walk to you when I'm finished," she finished before walking out of the room leaving Clay with Lance. "Hey Macy," Aaron said when she had sat down.  
"Hey, Aaron what did you want to talk about?"  
"I remember," Aaron said quietly.  
"What?" Macy asked not quite understanding, Aaron sounded really sad when he should feel really happy about regaining his memory.  
"He feels like Clay's going to treat him differently like he did when we found out Aaron was being targeted or when Aaron had first got injured," Axl explained filling Macy in.  
"I know why he does it, but it annoys me. It feels like he doesn't trust me fully and that he sees me as a liability. I try to stay optimistic and help the team so he doesn't feel like he has to be different but it just takes its toll not telling the truth to him and living one big lie,"  
"Aaron I'm sure he won't do that to you anymore not after your conversation to him about your feelings previously," Macy tried to cheer Aaron up, but she knew deep down that he was probably right.  
"That's not the worst part though, I don't mind Axl knowing about it as he won't use it against me, but I told Clay about my past, about my family," Aaron started to cry while saying this letting his walls break down and allowing Macy to see just how broken he really was, "Macy he knows about my previous life, all of my struggles and that was something I didn't want you guys to know about me, because I didn't want you to judge me about it."  
"Aaron we'd never judge you," Macy said putting her hand on Aarons' shoulder and she saw him flinch away slightly.

Axl and Macy sat with Aaron for a good ten minutes when he was crying to make sure he was ok. They tried to make him smile but it wasn't any good. They got to saw the broken side to their archer, the side that couldn't be fixed no matter how hard they tried. They realised that the way they had seen Aaron while he was suffering from Amnesia was just the other side of him currently not how he was when he was younger, but the side of him he kept hidden away.

They vowed to always be there for Aaron when he needed someone and to make sure that he wasn't treated differently by Clay.  
"Hey, Aaron random question," Macy stared as she got up to leave, "when did you regain your memory."  
"Funny story," Aaron laughed nervously, "I've had it for around a week..." Aaron cut himself off trying to see Macy's reaction. "So you've had your memory back for about a week?"  
"Pretty much. Before you shout at me, Axl was in it the entire time, it was partially his idea!" Aaron stated scared, trying to defend himself as Macy came closer to him. She messed his hair up and laughed before leaving. "So... She's not mad?"  
"I couldn't tell you," Axl responded through a fit of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so I went and edited this story just slightly. It is mainly in this chapter for now. I plan on editing the rest of the book slightly and then I want to pick the series up again. I feel like I have the free time to do it.
> 
> If anyone can point out the one huge thing I changed then I will give them a shout out in the first chapter of this series after I see their comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like this and should I continue? I know people don't always like it but there will be a few filler chapters to help me set up the story or to fix something which may cause any trouble later in the story but I will try and keep them to a small amount.


End file.
